As is well-known, business and first class aircraft seats offer passengers different comfort positions, from the seat position to a bed position that is substantially horizontal in flight.
Most first class seating arrangements provide seat units that offer some level of privacy to a passenger seated therein, but the first class cabin nevertheless retains the feel of an aircraft, albeit with more room and conveniences than lower class cabins. These first class cabins lack a feel of a luxury and well-being that are typically associated with spas and high-end lounges. In particular, the seats themselves still retain a conventional style in a seat position that reminds each passenger that they are still in an aircraft cabin.
Thus, it may desirable to create an entirely new first class cabin concept using a modern minimalist approach that streamlines a shape and feel of each seat unit and expands the open spaces between columns of seat units to create an open concept that is more reminiscent of home or a lounge than an aircraft cabin. It may also be desirable to provide seats within each seat unit that are arranged and shaped to have more of a feel of a living room than an aircraft seating arrangement. It may also be desirable to include personal areas within each seat unit for wellbeing and/or a larger wellbeing zone to counteract the negative health effects of airline travel.